


Codominance

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt fill from tumblr.</p>
<p>Sometimes they find solace in comfort, sometimes they find it in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codominance

They both struggle with nightmares, flashbacks of the violence in their lives.

SHIELD used to try to schedule therapy sessions to help combat this, but gave up once they realized the pair would never come to said sessions. They were both too paranoid and stubborn to try to talk to anyone about what bothered them and they planned on keeping it that way. They were working for SHIELD, if they couldn't handle the post-traumatic stress that came with the badge, then they might as well retire.

Usually the nightmares were infrequent, but things had changed after Loki had tried to take over the world. Natasha often found Clint in the training room of the tower, practicing against the computer systems at times when he'd normally be asleep. She didn't question him as to whether or not he'd slept the night before; it was clear that he didn't want to talk and as any good friend, she was going to respect that.

Instead she stood next to him, watching him shoot arrow after arrow. When he finally set the bow down, his arms were shaking slightly.

"Let's go to the pool." She suggested.

"Sure." He rasped. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten or drank anything, probably at least five hours ago. They collected the arrows in a companionable silence before they headed up to the pool, lounging on the chairs there. After a while, Clint fell into a weary sleep. Natasha kept watch over him until he awoke, her heart aching for her closest friend.

A week later, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Mind if I stay here tonight, Nat?" Clint called through the door. He sounded exhausted, as if he'd been denied sleep. She got off the bed where she'd been reading and opened the door for him.

"Of course not. Come on in." She didn't smile as he came in. He was haggard, and he sat down on her bed clumsily. "Nightmares?" She asked as she closed the door and returned to the bed. Her friend nodded wearily.

"He's still in my head a bit." Natasha frowned. This was bad. If Loki somehow mananged to regain control of her friend, the consequences would be dire. "No, not like that. It's just memories... Occasionally things that I think he's thinking of."

He grimaced as he remembered the vision he'd seen of all the Avengers, all his friends, lying torn to pieces on the ground as Loki sat in a throne. Clint had seen his own body shredded, the only semi-recognizable parts being the arm with the guard on it and the littered scraps of his clothing. Nat had been decapitated, her pretty hair dripping with blood as it lie on the ground. He shuddered and shook his head, willing the view away. His friend pulled him close to her and whispered into his ear.

"We'll be ready if it happens." She promised. He wrapped his arms around her and gently squeezed her. After that they parted, both of them retiring to a side of the bed, separated from each other, but comforted in knowing that the other was close in case anything happened.

 

Over the next few months, they made a habit of visiting each other's beds. It was purely innocent, despite what Tony had thought and insinuated. Steve had told him to knock it off, a notion that was supported by Pepper and Bruce. They all understood. No matter how much fondness they felt for the team, they thought of each other first.

On bad nights, they held hands until one of them fell asleep. On the horrible nights where one of them would wake the other up by accidentally hitting them out of the bed, they'd apologize and comfort each other by cuddling close, clinging to each other as if they were all they had in the world. In a way, they were.

Sometimes, the comfort wasn't enough. Sometimes, they could only work out everything by going at each other's throats in the sparring room. Whenever the others caught a glance of this, they blanched, worried that the pair were actually trying to kill each other. But twenty minutes later, they'd join everyone else for lunch, bruised and bloodied, but happy.

They always knew what the other needed.

 

They started cuddling on the good nights and Natasha wondered if perhaps she'd been mistaken about love.

 

It happened in Clint's room. She'd woken up to a sensation she hadn't felt in years. Clint was running his hand through her hair, his fingers gently pressing onto her scalp. Her eyes opened to his, both their lips stretching into smiles. She snuggled closer to him, her right hand going to trace sigils on his back.

They were both terrified of one another and terrified of what that meant. They didn't know if they could possibly last like this, or as anything aside from the strange friendship that they had. They didn't know if the other would accept the change in dynamic, or if they'd be rejected and would have to spend months building their relationship back up to the close friendship they'd had.

They maintained eye contact as they both struggled through their emotions. They knew each other far too well to be struggling like this.

Natasha leaned forward, her lips pressing gently to Clint's as her eyes closed. To her joy and relief, his pressed back.

They pulled apart for breath, keeping themselves controlled despite how elated they were. 

"So." Clint started, grinning at her. "Best kiss of your life?" The spy laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
